


Skag Rider: The Beginning

by GracelessTevy



Series: Skag Rider: The Selene Felloux Chronicles [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Guns, Love, Selene - Freeform, Vault Hunter, bloodwing - Freeform, borderlands - Freeform, mordecai/selene, rakk, rakk hive, skag, skag rider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessTevy/pseuds/GracelessTevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selene Felloux is a Zoologist from the planet Earth who took on a expedition to the planet Pandora to study the local fauna. A job that no one else had dared to take. Little did she know she would find a loyal friend in an ugly creature, a Skag named Itus (Eye-t-us) and catch the hungry eyes of a Notorious, Masked Sniper; eager for the company of a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into Fyrestone

Itus pawed at the dirt in front of the campfire. His big skag body being used as a

boney pillow for his master. A biologist from the planet Earth named Selene Felloux.

She had come to Pandora to study the fauna of the planet; a job that no one else on her

planet dared to take. The creatures of Pandora were dangerous, vile beasts, 100 times

worse than any predator on her home planet. She had studied the predators of the 7

continents of Earth; been attacked by lions in Africa, chased by bears and even had to

escape the jaws of a shark on occasion but none compared to the horror she found on

Pandora. Itus, her pet Skag, was the only friendly creature she had even met on this

planet. He was nicer than most humanoids she met too. Hence why she kept him so

close.

 

Selene slowly opened up her eyes. Her left eye was glazed over, completely

blind. She sat up and stretched, moaning softly as her joints popped. She pulled out a

eye patch from a satchel that was sitting next to her made from rakk wing and sighed,

looking at it, then tossed in back in the satchel, "Fuck that stupid thing." She turned and

looked at her less that pretty companion. "Not like anyone is gunna see me out here,

right?" Itus looked at her and opened up his trisected mouth and let out a strange,

guttural growl in reply and licked her cheek. Selene smiled a little and turned back to the

fire. Itus nuzzled his rough, boulder like head into Selene's side, sensing that she was

upset about something. He didn't understand why, but he knew she was.

"Oh, Itus," Selene sighed as she wrapped her arms around the beast's neck, "I

would go mad with loneliness without you."

 

The sun was going to be coming out soon and she needed to be headed into

Fyrestone to pick up more bullets for her revolver. She had used the last of them on a

fire skag that she was trying to get a DNA sample from while it was knocked out.

Needless to say it awoke before she anticipated.

 

Itus was big enough to mount and ride like the horses she had cared for back

home. As they rode into the direction of Fyrestone, Selene checked on the gash in her

arm from the fire skag the was wrapped up. It had stopped bleeding the night before but

it still stung. As they got closer, she pulled out her eye patch and sighed as she put in

into place over her left eye.

 

She stopped Itus just outside the town and commanded him to go hide someplace

safe and come when she called him back. It was just not smart bringing a Skag into a

town. He would be shot down in seconds. Selene walked into the Fyrestone and looked

around. There were actually quite a few people standing around buying ammo, weapons

and med vials. She wasn't complaining. She knew the people around here were probably

not friendly but just being in the presence of humans was nice for a change.

 

She walked over to the ammo vender and started scrolling through the list of

products. A few feet away stood two men chatting over a pint of Rakk Ale. One was tall

and skinny as a zipper. He wore a pair of goggles on his forehead and had a long, pointed

beard, it was black as was his hair, which was worn in dreadlocks, up in a ponytail, which

made them jut up and out like a rooster tail. The other was stocky and dark skinned. He

wasn't skinny like his companion, but built like a soldier of war. Both of them had

respectable weapons, the dark skinned gentleman had a big ass shotgun on him and the

skinny one, a long rifle and a dagger. The thin one looked over to Selene as he sipped his

ale, listening to his companion. "Roland," he said to the soldier, stopping him mid

sentence, "You seen that girl 'round here before?"

 

The soldier, whose name appeared to be Roland, looked over to Selene and

thought for a moment, "hmm," he hummed to himself as he tried to remember, "I'm not

sure, I would have to see her face. Why do you ask? In need of a new toy, Mordecai?"

"Shut up, man," Mordecai laughed, not taking his eyes off her. "Maybe Marcus

knows her, he knows everyone."

 

"He should be coming into town soon with the bus." They watched Selene

purchase her ammo and turn to walk away from the vender. They noticed her eye patch

and Roland said, "Naw, man I would remember a girl with one eye. You'll have ta' ask

Marcus." A Claptrap rolled up next to Selene and said something to her out of their

earshot and startled her. She turned and kicked it over out of reflex and the claptrap flew

a few feet screaming. Mordecai covered his mouth with a fist and chuckled out loud.

Selene turned to the Claptrap and groaned, "Oh, I'm sorry, robot!" she went to go

help it get back up, it was cursing and grumbling as it got up and rolled away from her,

ignoring her apology. Selene huffed to herself and shook her head. It had apparently

been far too long since she had been around civilization, not that things were very

civilized on Pandora. She went on to continue looking at the venders, this time just out

of curiosity.

 

"So uh," Roland uttered to a very distracted Mordecai, "Not interested, huh?"

Mordecai was too busy ogling the mysterious one eyed woman and biting his lip

slightly to even realize that Roland was talking to him. Roland shook his head and was

about to turn his head and look around right as the booming voice of Marcus struck his

nerves and made his heart stop for a second.

 

"BOYS!" Mordecai must have jumped about 3 feet into the air when Marcus'

boomed that one word and patted both of them on the back. "How goes the treasure

hunting, eh? Been running into trouble?"

Roland laughed at his friend's almost feline reaction to Marcus, "Always,

Marcus!"

 

Mordecai's nostrils flared up every time he breathed in he was breathing so hard

from the shock, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights.

"You scare easy for a hunter who's been on Pandora for as long as you have,"

Marcus laughed.

 

"Morde's a little distracted right now," Roland said, trying not to laugh harder.

"Man," Mordecai snapped at Roland, "Shut the fuck up, Roland!"

Marcus followed Mordecai's gaze to Selene as he laughed. "Oh the one eyed

girl?"

 

"Do you know her?" Mordecai inquired.

 

"Yeah I drove her out here about 3 months ago. A biologist from Earth I think

she mentioned."

 

Marcus went on about what he knew of Selene, which wasn't much. Selene was

still looking around at the vendors when a white and grey feathered vulture like bird with

blood red, leathery wings swooped over her head. Her eyes were immediately drawn to

the creature as it flew to perch on Mordecai's shoulder.

 

Mordecai was now cussing Roland and Marcus out for poking fun at him, not

realizing a very curious one-eyed girl walking up to him at a fast pace.


	2. But Can I Touch It?

"Excuse me?" she said, very politely.

 

Mordecai jumped a little again, making the bird flap his wings to regain balance,

"Shit!" he turned to look and when he saw it was her his face flushed red, "Oh, uh hello

there miss."

 

"Oh my lord," Selene's eye was fixed on the bird, "What is your bird, sir? He is a

fantastic specimen!" .

 

"Oh, Bloodwing?" Mordecai asked, "He's my pet."

 

"A Bloodwing?!" she got even more excited, "oh my goodness, I have only heard

stories and now I find a domesticated specimen? This is fantastic! He is so beautiful!"

 

Bloodwng's feathers poofed at his neck as he cocked his head at her. Mordecai

looked at Roland and Marcus nervously. They were trying not to laugh.

"oh hes so beautiful!" she continued to freak over the bird, who seemed to be

soaking up all the attention happily. Selene paused and then turned bright red. "Heh,

I'm so sorry, sir, you must take me for a fool…"

 

"Oh, no," Mordecai started to snap out of it, "I'm very glad you like my pet."

 

"My name is Selene. I am a biologist here to study the fauna on Pandora. I have

never been able to find a bloodwing before! They are endangered if I am not mistaken."

 

"Yes, ma'am," he tried to start talking in a more swooning voice, making Roland

snicker a little, "would you like to see him?"

 

"OH COULD I?" Selene perked up and her eye almost seemed to pop open

when he offered.

 

Mordecai smiled at her as he bent down, reaching his arm out as if to pass

Bloodwing over to her. The large raptor pecked gently at Selene's sholder and stepped

over, smelling her and inspecting her. Mordecai watched her in awe as his bird took to

the new girl like an old friend; plooming his feathers and chirpping softly as she gently

stroked his leathery wings while she studied him. She was smiling ear to ear and

mumbling to herself about little details of the bird.

 

Marcus whispered to Roland, "I think we might have lost him, huh?" Roland

grinned and nodded a little. The hunter's eyes were locked on the scientist. They

decided to scoot away while Mordecai was distracted.

 

"He is such an amazing animal," Selene looked away from the bird and to

Mordecai. "I would love to take samples from him if it was okay."

 

Mordecai looked at her a little confused, "Samples?"

 

"Yes, like blood or even a few feathers or skin scrapings. Anything I can get his

DNA from." She inspected his beak briefly, "and if I can get a few photographs of him as

well."

 

"Oh, I would not mind at all!" Bloodwing swooped back up onto his master's

shoulder. "You wouldn't mind that either, would you Blood?" Bloodwing cawed happily

in reply.

 

"Excellent!" Selene, clapped her hands together and laced her fingers together

under her chin, "If you two could come back to my base with me when you are able. All

my equipment is there."

 

"Of course!" Mordecai laughed, "How's tomorrow? The guys and I are gunna be

in fyrestone for a bit between missions."

 

"Works for me! Your Bloodwing is my only actual work now." Selene wrote

down her frequency on a piece of paper. "Here is my radio frequency if you need to

contact me. Thank you so much, you have no idea how much help this is to me!" Selene

shook Mordecai's hand and after exchanging farewells she turned and made her way to

the town's gate.

 

"Come on, googly eyes!" Roland yelled at Mordecai, "We got work to do!"

 


	3. A Stranger's Touch

Selene and Itus got back to base about an hour later. It had been a few nights

since she had been back. She found it much easier to camp out in area's she was

studying in than to have to get all the way back to her base every night.

Her base was a large cargo unit. The kind you see on the back of Semi trucks.

She had made a lab out of it when she arrived on the planet. Seemed like a good place to

hide, no psycho would suspect a woman and her equipment were living in a cargo unit.

Selene unlocked the hatch to her makeshift home and her and the beast ducked

inside. She had knocked out a wall of the unit with a corrosive shotgun she found and

dug into a mountain of scrap and garbage the unit was next to, making a more room for

herself and her things. The makeshift walls were made of scrap metal she melded

together with the corrosive substance in the shotgun as well. Candles were lit inside

lanterns all around the little hut like shelter she had.

 

Itus growled playfully and leaped onto a mattress in the corner, curling up and

rubbing his head on the wall a little. Selene sighed and plopped down on the bed next to

her big beast.

 

"Fyrestone was a bit crowded today, Itus," Selene spoke to her pet, opening up a

jar of rakk meat. Itus chortled a little. "I even met a cute boy!" Itus huffed and looked

at Selene, as if to question.

 

"He had a Bloodwing and he even agreed to let me work with it! I cant wait to

take samples from him. The board is going to be so pleased!" Itus grumbled in reply and

laid his head down. Selene covered herself with a blanket she brought from Earth and

laid down on Itus's body and waited for sleep to creep upon her.

* * *

 

The next day, she rode Itus out to Fyrestone to meet up with the hunter. As she

got close she hopped off Itus and ran up to Mordecai, who she found crouched behind a

ammo cache aiming at Itus. "MORDECAI DON'T SHOOT!" she yelled as she reached

him.

 

"Woman, are you crazy?" He barked back, "That's a huge fuckin skag!"

 

"I know, hes my pet. Just trust me!"

 

Mordecai locked his rifle and slung it back over his back. "He better not try and

eat me." They walked up to Itus, who was rolling around in the dirt. Selene commanded

the creature to stand up and she mounted him, slipping some rope around his neck like

reins.

 

"What you ride him?" Mordecai seemed uneasy and Bloodwing flew up to sit on

Selene's sholder.

 

"Your bloodwing seems to think its not a bad idea!" she laughed, "don't be

chicken, hunter!"

 

"You are sure that it's safe," Mordecai questioned, as he leapt up and adjusted his

position atop the beast's back. "I have never even heard of keeping a skag as a pet, let

alone riding one like a horse…"

 

"Don't be silly," Selene said, "the psychos do it all the time!" at that she nudged

Itus and he jolted forward and began sprinting off into the barrens. Mordecai clung to the

closest thing to him in reflex, which happened to be Selene's torso in front of him. She

laughed and he turned bright red as he let go and frantically tried to keep his balance on

the great animal's back. Bloodwing seemed to be laughing above them as he flew.

"well here we are," Selene said as Itus came to a stop in front of the old, beat up

storage box.

 

"You live in a garbage dump?" Mordecai hopped of Itus and looked confused as

Selene walked up to the door and unlocked it. She stepped in and lit up the lanterns.

"They didn't give me much to work with…"

 

Mordecai followed her into the lab and looked around, "Looks much bigger on

the inside." Bloodwing perched on a chair inside and began preening himself. Selene

immediately started to watch him and study his behavior.

 

"What's he like in battle?" Selene asked as she pulled out her camera, "I assume

that is what you use him for."

 

"Yeah," Mordecai nodded and leaned against the wall next to her, eyeing her up a

little while her eyes were on Bloodwing. "He's a terror in the sky. Helped me take out

hundreds of psychos and bandits. He's saved my life a handful of times."

 

"Sounds like Itus and I," Itus made a gurgling, bellowing, growly noise from the

bed in the corner at the sound of his name. "I would be dead without him."

"Mordecai, will he mind me taking a bit of blood?" Mordecai was a little

flustered by hearing his name come out of her mouth.

 

"Uh, yeah let me hold him," he walked over and gently cradled his bird, "Alright

Blood, hold still for just a second so Dr. Selene can poke ya' a bit."

 

Selene smiled brightly as she pulled a fresh needle out of one of her med kits and

peeled it out of its plastic wrapping, hooking it up to a syringe. She gently pulled back a

few feathers on Bloodwing's thigh and dabbed it with an alcohol swab. She slid the

needle into his muscle and began drawing blood from the bird. Bloodwing flinched

slightly, but seemed relaxed after the needle was in.

 

"Okay," Selene said, as she pressed the needle into a small vile. "All done.

Thank you boys!"

 

Mordecai let go of his bird and pet his head softly. "Good boy." He turned to

Selene and took a moment to eye her up and down while she wasn't looking. Bloodwing

cooed softly and pecked his master's ear before flying to perch on a lamp nearby.

Selene packed away all of her research equipment and turned to Mordecai.

"That's all I need from you for now, boys," she sighed, "You are free to go."

 

"Why do you sound so sullen, scientist?" Mordecai took a step away from leaning

on the wall next to her lab table and pulled off his goggles and his brown, leather mask.

His eyes were a deep, dark brown and Selene almost lost herself in them.

 

"Oh," she said after hesitating, "it's just… nice I guess. Having another

humanoid being in my presence who isn't trying to rob, rape and/or kill me."

 

"Heh, you lonely out here?"

 

Selene sighed and sat on top of her lab table, "Miserably so. Itus is a wonderful

companion but he can only do so much for me. A person needs to be with people. It is

awfully lonely out in the middle of the wastes without a friendly person to keep me

company. Back home, I was always meeting new friendly faces in the field! Weather it

be other scientists or aboriginal folk, I seemed to always find somewhere to be social."

 

Mordecai smiled at her in an almost pitiful way, "Hey, I can agree with you on

that completely. I mean, I got Roland. This berserker guy named Brick helps out on

missions with us occasionally too. But the only women I have really met have been

either nasty whores or generally stone cold and might as well be considered one of the

guys."

 

There was a bit of a pause between them before Selene softly looked up at the

vault hunter and said, "Um, Mordecai?"

 

"Yeah?" Mordecai nervously looked back at her, not knowing what to expect.

 

"You have very stunning eyes." She blushed and looked down at her boots shyly.

 

Mordecai laughed and scratched his scalp under his thick bundle of dreads that

were pulled back into a pony tail. "Thanks." He went to go sit next to her on the table

and the tan skin of his skinny, yet built, arm brushed against the pale white skin on hers.

 

Selene jumped off the table, her hair on end, she gasped a little and then looked

nervously at Mordecai. Itus was at full attention on the bed, his spines which lined his

back standing straight up, keeping watch over his master.

 

"Whoa," Mordecai stood up and took a step towards her with his hand out as if to

consol her. "What was that all about?"

 

"I…" Selene took a step back, "I'm sorry. I guess its just been so long since I've

felt the touch of another person's skin…"

 

Mordecai stepped up to her and she looked straight up into his dark eyes. He put

a hand gently on her bicep and she flinched again. "I'm not gunna hurt you, Selene. You

know that." His voice was suddenly very soft. Selene tensed up as he slowly rubbed his

hand on her shoulder. "Is that so bad?"

 

She blushed deeply and said, "No… actually, it is quite enjoyable…" her voice

was shaking. She couldn't seem to get herself to move at all, even tho she wanted to

move closer to him. "Mordecai?"

 

"Yeah, Doc?"

 

"I hope this isn't too strange… but you are the kindest person I have met on this

planet and… I want to just crawl into your arms right now but im frightened and… I cant

move…"

 

Mordecai didn't spare a second after hearing this and he pulled her body into him

and wrapped his arms tightly around her. One arm gripping around her back, his hand on

her arm, the other on her cheek. Selene had her arms pressed up against his chest, as was

her ear. She felt a little dizzy from the feeling of a mans warmth around her, but then

calm seemed to sweep over her all at once and she melted in his arms. She could hear his

heart beating rapidly within him. He sighed and brought his head down to rest on hers,

his beard brushing against her ear.

 

They stood there like that for a good minute or so before Mordecai pulled away

slowly, without taking his hands off her arms, and said, "You are such a sweet young

woman. What are you doing on this planet?"

 

Selene laughed softly, "I'm not as soft as you think I am, but thank you,

Mordecai."

 

Mordecai smiled at her and ran his fingers through her hair. "I should probably

go," he said, his voice was telling her he didn't actually want to.

 

"Do you have a place to go?" She asked.

 

He looked down at her and hesitated. "Um, not exactly."

 

"I know you vault hunters never really have a set home."

 

Mordecai smiled and hugged her again, "I promise I'll come back around. I'll be

in Fyrestone a lot in the next few weeks so keep an eye out for me, okay?"

Selene nodded and Mordecai kissed the top of her head, "You're a stunning

woman, Selene." Bloodwing perched on Mordecai's shoulder as he slipped his mask

back on and stepped out, not taking his eyes off her until the door to the cargo box shut

completely.

 


	4. Friendship

A few days after he had visited Selene, Mordecai was back in Fyrestone with

Roland. They were hitting up the bounty board to collect their rewards for the missions

they had completely for money.

 

Mordecai was looking around for Selene the second he had walked into town.

"Lookin' for your girl, Mordecai?" Roland teased, patting him on the shoulder.

 

"Can you blame me?" Mordecai sighed, he was petting Bloodwing nervously as

he searched for her.

 

"Not really," Roland laughed, "I'll catch up with you later, I'm gunna go see what

Marcus had got on sale at the vendor. Roland walked off towards the vendor.

 

Inside the kiosk building where the weapon and ammo vendors were, Roland

found the Fyrestone ClapTrap behind the counter dancing around and saying, "Wub wub

wub," over and over in some random rhythm. There was a girl sitting on the counter

laughing and cleaning a revolver.

 

"Hey," Roland said, as he turned to the girl, "You're that Selene girl, arnt you?"

 

Selene looked up at Roland from the ClapTrap, still giggling, "yeah, that's me."

 

Roland walked up to her and held his hand out, "Name's Roland," He greeted, "I

have actually heard a lot about you."

 

"Oh!" Selene exclaimed, shaking his hand, "You're Mordecai's friend! It's a

pleasure to meet you, sir!"

 

She hopped off the counter and the ClapTrap stopped dancing for a moment and

yelled, "DROP!" making Selene jump. The ClapTrap then rolled off continuing his

"Wub wub wub," –ing.

 

Selene laughed, "Sorry, he was just showing me his new Dubstep song!"

 

Roland looked confused. "uh huh… well anyways, it's a pleasure to meet you!

Mordecai was talking my ears off about you while we were off killing bandits."

 

Selene blushed and giggled, "oh, really?"

 

"Yup, from what I know and what he's said, you seem to be the only kindhearted

woman on Pandora. Actually hes over by the bounty board right now, I think hes

looking for you too. But he will find us eventually. I am curious, actually, about your

research. Who exactly sent you here?"

 

"Oh, I am from the planet Earth. I work in the zoology department for a company

called A.P.R.E., Alien Planet Research Expeditions. We don't have any connection to

any of the companies who are here on Pandora, like Dahl and Hyperion. They sent me

here to take samples and research the wildlife here because I myself am one of the top

biologists who specialize in predatory animals on Earth and, as I am sure you know,

Pandora wildlife is pretty much all aggressive, predatory animals… I was also the only one willing to take the job…"

 

"Very interesting," Roland nodded and then asked, "How long have you been

here?"

 

"Um, six months maybe? It is enough to make you go a little crazy without

human contact. That's why I try to come into town as often as I can. Although, I am a

little shy so sometimes I just sit and listen to people or mess with the ClapTrap."

 

Roland laughed, "You sure had Mordecai and I fooled when you came running at

him from across the way making a fuss about his bird."

 

Selene blushed, "Oh, hehe, yeah. I get excited about the animals… and

Bloodwings are very hard to come by!"

 

Right then, Bloodwing swooped down and landed on Selene's shoulder and

nipped at her ear, poofing his feathers. Mordecai came running up after him.

"You hiding her from me Roland?" Mordecai joked, stopping next to Roland and

smiling brightly at Selene.

 

"Oh he was just telling me how you wouldn't shut up about me on your mission!"

Selene teased, hopping up onto the counter again and crossing her legs.

 

Mordecai turned pink and shot a look at Roland, who was laughing heartily at his

friend. "Seriously," Mordecai hissed at Roland.

 

"Oh don't be mad," Selene was suddenly right smack dab in front of Mordecai,

her finger on his chest. "I think its adorable." She said in a slightly seductive tone.

 

Mordecai grabbed her hand tight and laughed devilishly, "Ooh, trying to tease

me, are you?"

 

"I'm gunna leave you two alone now…" Roland walked away towards the other

vendors. Selene was a little startled by how he was handling her like that. But she didn't

care, she felt like she could maybe trust him. She was shocked with herself at the actions

she had taken just then. What had come over her?

 

Mordecai saw the confusion in her eyes and immediately released her. "What's

wrong?" he asked her.

 

"I…" she blushed up at him, "I am not sure what just came over me." She backed

up a little and sighed.

 

"Hey," he leaned forward to level his eyes with her's, taking off his mask and

goggles as he did so. "It's cool, I'm the only person you have had any kind of physical

contact with in months, I don't really blame you." She looked into his eyes. They were

exposed again, she was able to peer into them once more; quickly becoming lost in them.

"Besides," Mordecai continued, "I'm sure your body is yearning for something else and

your subconscious was taking over for that moment." He grinned as she turned red.

 

"Are you coming onto me?"

 

Mordecai laughed, "You can call it that!"

 


	5. What was I thinking?

The two of them talked and hung out all day in Fyrestone. Bloodwing got a ton

of attention from Selene as well. She took some footage of him and Mordecai together.

She knew the board would love to know about the domestication of a bird of prey from

another planet. A purple ClapTrap came up to them at one point welcoming them to

Fyrestone as if they were tourists, handing them a picture it had taken of them laughing

and mid conversation a moment or so ago. Neither of them wanted to part at the end of

the day. But, the next morning, Mordecai had promised to take her hunting to teach her

how to use a sniper rifle.

Selene concentrated hard as she peered into the scope on the Jacobs Sniper Rifle

that Mordecai had purchased for her to learn with. She was aiming for a Skag Whelp

about 100 feet away.

"You wanna wait till you have a clear shot into its mouth," he whispered, he was

laying on top of a boulder right next to her. Coaching her through.

Selene waiting silently until the Whelp let out a yawn and she pulled the trigger,

popping the creatures head clean off.

"Haha! Not bad, not bad!" Mordecai motioned to Bloodwing, who then swooped

down and killed the 4 or so skags who were headed their way in retaliation.

Selene laughed, "I did it!"

"See," Mordecai nudged her with his elbow, "I told ya that eye of yours is good

for more than just a revolver!"

"This will make tranquilizing my research so much easier!"

"Yeah, I can hook you up with all you need. I don't know much about tranq's but

I can get you a sharp rifle!" Mordecai smiled as he started pointing out all of the key

aspects of the rifle in her hands. It was exciting to him to have someone to teach.

Especially a woman who gave a shit about the information coming out of his mouth.

It had only been a few days, but she was the only thing on his mind anymore.

Besides, obviously, the Vault. He knew that he would only be able to manage one more

night with her before he had to go farther away with his team to find the Vault.

They went back to Selene's base that night and set up a campfire. Bloodwing

was nice a cozy perched atop Itus's back in front of the fire. Selene had a few spiderant

legs roasting over the flames for supper. She watched em cook while sitting cross-legged

in the dirt, jotting a few note down in her journal. Mordecai sat down next to her and

pulled out a bottle of Rakk Ale.

"So, uh," He said, "I know we have only been hangin out a week or so, but I

figured we could toast tonight! Ya know, to your research and shit."

Selene smiled and stood up, "Ooh! Let me go get us glasses." She disappeared

into her home for a moment and came back out with two, slightly chipped glasses.

Mordecai poured some ale in both of them and handed one to Selene.

Selene held her's up and said, "To the Vault Hunters! May you guys reach your

dreams safely and find exactly what you are hoping to!"

Mordecai smiled brightly at her and then held his glass up too, "To the beautiful

scientist. May you discover all the secrets of life on Pandora." They both took a swig.

"…and make lots of money and become famous for your work. Amen!"

Selene laughed, "You are too much, Mordecai." She scooted a little closer to him

in the dirt.

"Selene," Mordecai's voice suddenly became a bit more serious. "The guys and I

are gunna have to leave tomorrow to continue on our quest."

Selene sat up straight and looked Mordecai in the eyes, "how long will you be

gone this time?"

"It could be months…" he sighed, "we are planning to go farther this time, camp

out and not stop till we get to the vault. we think we are pretty close now."

"Oh," Selene sighed too, "Well I don't think I will be leaving Pandora anytime

soon so… ill be here when you return." She looked into the fire. "You know… if you

want to see me again."

"Duh, I want to see you again, woman! Why the hell wouldn't I?"

Selene laughed, her smile gleaming in the light of the fire. "Can I see you guys

off tomorrow?"

"Of course you can."

Selene went to pull her hair back and she pulled on her eye patch on accident,

loosening it, it fell off, "Fuck!" she yelled and quickly pulled her long black hair over her

blind eye. Her face went bright red.

"Hey," Mordecai said, "What's…"

Selene cut him off, "Please don't look at me."

Mordecai sighed, "Selene, after everything you and I have talked about and

shared these past few days, you really think that I am going to judge your eye? How

many time did I say you are the most beautiful creature on this planet?"

He slowly pulled back her hair, she let him, despite her fear. He looked into her

glazed, white eye. A thick scar lay above and below her eye and over her lid from the

attack.

"Now am I beauti.." Mordecai had swiftly turned her head by her chin and

planted his lips upon hers before she could finish 'beautiful'. Her face flushed white and

her eyes popped open wide.

The two of them spent the whole night together in silence under the stars. Selene

had fallen asleep sitting sideways in Mordecai's crossed legs, her head rested on his

chest. The sun was slowly creeping up over the horizon. Mordecai sleepily opened his

eyes to see an outrunner approaching them in the distance.

As it came closer, Mordecai recognized that it was Roland. The soldier stopped

the car next to the pile of ash which once was a campfire. "Mordecai," Roland said,

popping his head out of the vehicle. "Lilith and Brick are ready to go. Hop in!"

Selene had woken up when Roland pulled up. Her heart sank in her chest upon

hearing this. She hadn't thought he would be going so soon. Mordecai helped her up off

the ground and Bloodwing swooped onto her shoulder, nuzzling and cooing sadly into

her ear as he nibbled on it a bit then stepping onto Mordecai's shoulder.

"I'm coming back," Mordecai said softly into Selene's ear as he embraced her

tightly. "I'll see you as soon as I can, I swear it." He slowly pulled away from her and

began walking to the outrunner.

The moment he turned his head away from her, she yelled, "Mordecai, wait!"

before he could even turn around completely, Selene ran up and jumped up to kiss him

one last time, trying her damnedest not to choke up and cry. He held her tight for that

moment and then pulled away. With a lingering gaze into each other's eyes, he jumped

up into the gunner seat and Roland turned the runner around and headed back into

Fyrestone.

Selene watched as they got smaller and smaller in the distance and then suddenly

dropped to her knees and sighed. Itus laid in front of her and she folded her arms over

his back and laid her head in them. Tears softly ran from her eyes and down Itus's armor

like skin.

She looked up and inhaled, her chest trembling softly. She pushed back her hair

on the left side and then shook her head.

What the fuck was I thinking…


	6. Fucking Feelings

"Alright," Roland said as he climbed back into the driver seat, Brick, the giant,

scarred, brute of a berserker, slid into the passenger seat. "Are we ready?"

"Seems like it!" Brick answered, "Full up on Ammo, got some health vials and

that ClapTrap is starting to piss me off, I think I am ready to leave this town!"

"Lil," Roland yelled, "You ready!?" A Thin, redheaded, tattooed woman was

ready to hoist herself into the gunner seat.

"You bet!" She yelled back. With that, she hoisted herself up into the gunner seat

and found Mordecai sitting on the floor of the turret box, Bloodwing sitting in his lap as

the hunter pet his feathers in a pitifully, sulking way. "Whoa, Mordey," Lilith said as she

sort of perched on the edge of the turret box. "What's got you so down?"

Mordecai sighed loudly and answered with, "Just thinking, Lil."

"Is this about that girl you were talking about when we went off to Skag Gully to

pick off those Badass Skags?"

"Maybe…"

"Aw, Mordey, you'll see her again. And after we open the Vault, who knows!

You could be goin back to her with pockets full of riches!"

Lilith patted Mordecai on the head and then sat back, balancing on the rim on the

turret box, watching the landscape as Roland zoomed away from Fyrestone. Mordecai

sighed again and watched as Bloodwing took flight and soared overhead with the runner.

His chest hurt and so did his head, from all the back and forth thought. He was so close

to finding the Vault, to completing the goal of his life, finding the legendary Vault he and

his companions heard so much about as children. But now there was a woman. And not

just the kind he had always had to mess around and then throw away without them

caring. There was something different about her. Selene had a softer heart than the trash

on Pandora that he had known for so long now. The hunter leaned his head on the warm

metal and sighed, unhappily.

Fuck…

"Itus," Selene said, angrily packing things into a hiking backpack, "We gotta get

away from Fyrestone. Just for a bit." She was sniffling as she shoved various laboratory

items into her pack. Why do I feel like this? She thought, I only just met the guy. I mean

sure, he's attractive as hell, super nice… but come on…

After locking up the base and making sure she had enough ammo to last her,

Selene hopped up onto Itus's back and commanded him to run. She steered him away

from fyrestone. They ran for hours until Itus was tired and ended up at the Trash Cost, a

coastal area that lived up to its name with piles of trash and spiderants everywhere.

Itus spotted Rakks flying a few yards away and bolted for one of them that had

been flying too low. He snagged it out of the air and shook it by its neck until it went

limp. The spiney beast then proceeded to roll around and play with the dead rakk's

wings, growling happily.

"Itus," Selene sighed as she caught up with her pet, "Stop messing with that poor

animal's dead body and just eat it already…"

Itus whimpered and then scarfed down his meal. "Thank you," Selene sighed

and began looking for a good place to set up camp. There was a few cargo holds in the

mountains of garbage around the cost. That would be a good place to sleep, in case

bandits came around, it wasn't obvious that she was there.

After they cleared it out, Itus hopped over to the corner of the cargo unit's interior

and laid down. Selene sat in the curl of his massive body and laid her head on his side.

As hard and rocky as his skin was, her pet Skag was actually nice and warm to sleep

against. There was still a lingering ache in Selene's chest as she slowly drifted off to

sleep.


	7. Living Hive

Itus's low, protective growl awoke Selene a few hours later. "Ugh," she groaned,

"What's the matter, Itus?" Just as she asked that, she discovered what it was. A very

low pitched, guttural bellowing noise came from outside. It sounded like it was maybe a

mile away from them. "What..." Selene shot up and grabbed her pack. "Come on, Itus.

That sounds like a beast and I've got samples to collect!" Itus jumped up and ran beside

her.

The two ran in the direction of the noise and ended up in front of a big cluster of

boulders, much higher than 10 feet. Selene quietly snuck between them to get past. The

noise was very loud now. Its gotta be right on the other side. Whatever it is, it must be…

When they reached the other side Selene's jaw dropped …huge.

A giant beast stood a few yards in front of her, seemingly a mile high. It had a

massive body, similar to that of an Earth elephant, and a stubby head with 6, pearl like

eyes and a giant, dripping, v shaped mouth.

Selene grabbed her camera from her pack and began filming it. "I am not sure what

exactly this is, I think it may be some sort of living hive," she whispered into the mic on

the camera. "Rakk seem to be flying in and out of holes in the creature's back. It doesn't

seem too hostile from what I can tell." At that moment, a rakk came down and knocked

her off the small Cliffside she had been kneeling on, sending her falling about 10 feet

down into a pile of rocks.

Selene propped herself up halfway, kneeling with her hands on her knees, huffing

and puffing. Fuck… that hurt… she didn't seem too hurt. Itus rushed to her side almost

immediately. "I'm alright, Itus," she said. Her voice was shaking and she winced in

pain. Purple patches were already forming all over her arms and torso.

The rakks screeched from overhead and the giant hive creature roared. It was

looking straight at Selene. Itus roared back at the monster and began clawing rakks away

from Selene as they came swooping in. Selene attempted to get up from the pile of rocks

and a sudden, splitting pain shot up from her leg and she let out a blood curdling scream.

Her leg was broken, no doubt about that. Her tibia was jutting out of her skin, blood

pouring out quickly. Her pack was still on the ledge above with her health vials and med

kits. Trying not to panic, she ripped off her jacket and wrapped up her leg tight, trying to

suppress the bleeding, as impossible as it seemed.

The rakk were growing in numbers and Itus was trying as hard as possible to

claw them away. Selene was a little more concerned with the giant monster slowly

dragging its giant feet towards her. It could crush her with zero effort if it came close

enough. Struggling and in pain, Selene pushed away a bunch of rubble and rocks to get

her revolver that had fallen off her belt. Just as a rakk almost swooped down close

enough to take her head off, she came down on its head with her dagger and then shot the

next one right out of the sky with her revolver.

One by one the two of them picked off the rakk as they came at her. But the hive

was approaching them quickly now, and Selene was growing weary with blood loss. The

booming shot of a sniper rifle rang out from the ledge above and just as she saw one of

the giant hive's eyes burst, her world went black…


	8. Something to look forward to

Wet. It was musky and wet and dark. And it smelled of rotting flesh and skag

breath. Wait….

Selene woke up to Itus slobbering and licking her face. His big ol' trisected maw

gaping in her face as he let out a roar of happiness that his master had awaken finally.

"Get off me ya' big oaf!," Selene laughed, "I'm fine!" she looked around and found

herself in what looked like a cot in a makeshift office. There was a desk covered in

papers, there were even more papers and pictures tacked to the wall above the desk.

From the cot, she could make out that the pictures were of different animals on Pandora.

The shelves on the wall housed a few small animal specimens in jars with label on them,

horns, skulls and an array of taxidermy animal parts. Where was she, and who lived here

that had such wicked awesome shit?

"Ah, you have finally decided to wake up have you?" a voice, in a British type

accent, of a man said from the doorway. Selene turned to see a dark skinned man with a

big ol' mustache and spectacles dressed in Victorian hunter clothing. He walked in and

looked her over.

"You took quite a fall back there," he started, pouring a cup of tea and handing it

to Selene. "you're lucky to have made it out with just a badly broken limb."

Selene remembered what had happened in the Trash Coast. "Oh," she said, "That

was you? I heard a rifle before I passed out."

"Yes, it was me. Sir Hammerlock, at your service, miss." He held out his hand

in greeting.

"Selene," she shook his hand. "Thanks for saving me, I guess. It's kinda

embarrassing having to be saved though, honestly."

"It happens to the best of us on this godforsaken planet, miss. I was just slightly

confused as to why you went after a Rakk Hive that large by yourself."

Selene sipped at her tea. "Well I didn't really know what it was until it was too

late."

"You're skag friend here wouldn't leave your side. I honestly never saw why

people sought to keep those nasty beasts as pets but you seem to have yourself a fairly

loyal one."

Selene smiled and pet her less than pretty companion. "He's really all I got."

"Charming," Hammerlock said, "on another note, miss, I disinfected your leg and

wrapped it in that cast. You shouldn't be out and about for a while now."

"I understand…" Selene sighed, "This is gunna make work a lot harder…"

"You are a scientist?"

"Yes, a zoologist actually. I'm here from Earth to study the fauna on Pandora."

"Excellent!" Hammerlock actually sounded excited. "I myself am also a

biologist! I've been here a few years now studying Pandora's beasts!"

"Really!?" Selene sat up excitedly. "Would you be willing to show me your

studies?"

"I really don't see why not! But first, you should perhaps contact your employer.

I would suspect they will need to know about this. I've got a transmitter over here if you

would like to use it."

"Probably," Selene agreed and Hammerlock helped her into a swivel chair he had

by his desk and wheeled her over to the transmitter. Selene punched in the code to

contact her company on earth.

After a bunch of buzzing and beeping, a man's voice sounded over the speaker,

"Selene? Is that you?"

"Yes," Selene answered, "It's Selene. Checking in from Pandora. How are you

boss?"

"Happy to hear you are alive," the man answered, "We have news for you."

"Oh? So do I."

"You first."

"Well…" Selene sighed, "I have been getting a lot of research as of late, but I

may have had a minor accident and broken my leg…"

"I would have expected that of your reckless nature, Selene. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, a nice doctor was there to save me thank god. I have the footage of th

beast that almost took me out. Anyways, what is your news?"

"Well, you might not like it, but it might be for the best with your injury. We've

gotten news that the Hyperion corporation has been snuffing out all the other companies

visiting Pandora. It might not be safe for you there anymore. We are pulling you out."

Selene's heart skipped a beat. "No…" she said, "you can't! I've made too much

progress here, you can't pull me out now!"

"Selene," the boss said, in a stern voice, "you are not safe there anymore. And

with your knack for waiting longer than you should to contact us, you are starting to

worry the crew that you might be dead. That planet will chew you apart now with your

leg in its condition."

"I'll be fine! You can't take me away I have too much here to leave behind."

"We are giving you a week. The crew will be there to get you by then." The

transmitted turned to static then and Selene just sat there and stared at the machine in

awe. What was she going to do now? What about Itus… she couldn't take him with her

back home. Or what about Mordecai… she wouldn't ever get to see him again…

Selene put her head in her arms and groaned, starting to choke up a little.

Hammerlock came over to her side and put a hand on her shoulder. "Miss," he said,

softly, "I do agree that this is not the best place for a healing leg to be and especially with

Hyperion becoming so hostile." He paused and adjusted his specticals. "but I can offer

you something of value."

Selene looked up at him, "In exchange for what? You have already done so much

for me…"

"I want you as my apprentice, Selene," Hammerlock began to pace his chambers

slowly as he spoke to her, his hands behind his back, "It has been a long time since I

started this job, I think it is about time I teach someone. When you are healed I will

sponsor you to allow you to have enough money to come back to Pandora. Hyperion

cannot do anything about it. My employers have been able to stay unnoticed by them

thus far. I will speak to your's and have him send you to me. And with the money I am

willing to send them they cannot refuse." He stopped walking and stood in front of her.

"Also, I have always wanted to know about the wildlife of Earth."

Selene was speechless. All she could think to say was, "oh my god…" she smiled

wide, "I would so hug you right now but I totally can't get up…"

Hammerlock smiled. "And I will keep your Skag pet safe so long as he behaves

himself."

Selene squealed out loud and threw her hands up in the air, "EEE! Oh my god,

come here! Get your ass over here…" she reached forward and yanked him by the

jacket, pulling him over so she could hug him. Hammerlock looked very confused.

"Um," he said, "Yes, you're quite welcome, miss." He patted her head and stood

up straight after she finally let go.

"Oh my god, I can't thank you enough, Sir!" Selene said, smiling ear to ear, "It

really sucks that I have to leave but at least I can come back!"

"Yes," Hammerlock was smiling softly back at her, "It will be quite excited to

have a student who appreciates my teachings, finally."

That night, Hammerlock and Selene sat around a fire outside Hammerlock's

home and shared stories. Selene had to explain to Hammerlock what a Lion was when he

had asked what gave her the giant bite marks on her leg. He was fascinated by all the

different animals she described to him. Selene agreed to take many pictures for him

before she comes back.

Within the next week, Hammerlock and Selene gathered all of her things and

made arrangements for him to contact Earth while she was there. Selene secretly hoped

that Mordecai would show up or something, but she never heard from him nor saw any

hint that he was around. She wondered if she would ever even see him again, even when

she did get back.


	9. Bittersweet Farewell

It was a bittersweet goodbye when the APRE showed up to collect Selene. All

her things had been packed up into the ship and she was ready to go home. Hammerlock

and Itus were standing in front of her as she spun the wheels of her wheelchair to turn

around to face them. Hammerlock knelt down and whispered to her, "I promise I will do

everything to bring you back. After this week, I know you are truly capable of being

here and learning under me." He kissed her forehead in a fatherly like manner and

stepped back. Itus came running up and put his front legs in Selene's lap, roaring

sorrowfully in her face.

"I'll come back for you, Itus." Tears started falling from her face when she

looked into Itus's blood red eyes. "I wish I could take you home. You have been the

best friend a girl could ever hope for. I'd surely be dead without you, Itus. You behave

yourself for Hammerlock, now…" Itus hopped down and Selene looked at her two

beloved friends once more. Hammerlock was waving her goodbye as she turned to

wheel away. The only other thing on her mind as she wheeled herself up the ramp and

into the ship was the Hunter who had swept her off her feet a few short weeks before.

Itus ran after the ship and let out a sorrowful roar as loud as he could as the ship took off.

Selene could hold it in no longer and began to sob, uncontrollably, into the sleeves of her

jacket. She didn't want to go 'home'. Her home was Pandora now. The sad noise of

Itus's cry didn't stop until the ship flew out of earshot.

It was about a month and a half later when Mordecai, Roland, Brick and Lilith

came speeding back into Fyrestone. Mordecai was glowing with excitement and smiling

ear to ear.

"How can you be so ecstatic after what we found in the vault?" Lillith asked,

pouting in the gunner turret next to him,

"He's excited to see that girl again, Lil," Brick yelled as they got out of the runner.

"Mordecai!," Roland yelled, "I'll drive ya over to her base." Mordecai stayed up

in the gunner seat and Lilith and Brick hopped out. Mordecai was almost shaking from

anticipation as the drove out of Fyrestone again and over to Selene's cargo hold.

When they got there, Mordecai barely waited for Roland to stop the runner to leap

out and start running over to the door.

"Selene!" he yelled, but as he got closer, he noticed the door was wide open.

Mordecai's smile vanished when he walked inside to find everything gone. There was a

few broken vials and bottles laying around and psycho graffiti all over the walls.

"Mordecai…" Roland said, with pitty in his voice.

"She said she would stay here…"

"I know…"

Bloodwing hopped over on the ground, holding a little piece of paper in his beak.

Mordecai grabbed it, it was the photo of him and Selene in Fyrestone that the ClapTrap

took. On the back, was Selene's handwriting. 'I'm Sorry…' was all it said.

Mordecai staggers sideways and caught himself on the doorframe.

Roland sighed and shook his head. Just before Mordecai growled and screamed,

kicking the doorframe. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!"


End file.
